


[VID] Slippery Slope

by JetpackMonkey



Category: The Wicker Man (1973)
Genre: 1970s, Conspiracy, Costumes, Culture Shock, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, Maypole, Mystery, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Paganism, Religious Conflict, Sacrifice, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sgt. Howie comes to Summerisle in search of a missing girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Slippery Slope

**Song:** Slippery Slope by The Dø  
 **Source:** The Wicker Man (1973)  
 **Runtime:** 2:51

Password: **summerisle**

[Slippery Slope](http://vimeo.com/70766604) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> More information and download link at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/474400.html).


End file.
